Various types of exercise balls are known in the prior art. However, what is needed, and what the present device provides, is a multiple exercise medicine ball having a pair of u-shaped handles which extend from a pair of indents in an outer wall thereof, a pair of bars which extend outwardly from a center of the indents, a grip member which extends from atop the medicine ball to accommodate the performance of a wide range of exercises, and a 360 degree motion ball which protrudes outwardly from a bottom side of the medicine ball.